Housings of technical devices exist in a large variety of different embodiments. For example, housings of electrical devices like measurement systems or medical devices serve to protect the damageable electrical parts of the device stored inside the housing. To provide a reliable connection between its different housing parts, the housing is provided with a locking structure which may be released so that the inner parts of the housing are accessible. The locking structure should prevent the different housing parts from falling apart. However, releasing the locking structure should be possible at least for experienced personnel without unnecessary complications. For example, the locking structure can comprise screws or the like which can easily be removed with a corresponding tool like a screwdriver.
In cases where a tool is necessary to release the locking structure, there is always the problem that the locking member which has to be released by the tool must be accessible from the outside of the housing. That is, the locking member in question is visible on the surface of the housing, or at least an opening or any other access must be provided for introducing the tool into the housing. In all known cases the design and outer appearance of the housing is affected by the provision of the locking structure. For example, it is in some cases desired to connect complementary parts of a housing by a snap-fit connection. Although it is easy to arrange such a connection by snap members on the inside of the housing, it is impossible in this case to release this snap-fit connection by a tool from outside without damaging the housing.
In the related technical field of electrical connectors a number of solutions for unlocking a snap-fit connection between the male and female part of the connector by means of an unlocking tool exists. For example, document JP-9092369 A discloses a connector wherein the tool is used to release a locking lever of the connector so that the male and female connector parts can be disengaged. However, this construction has the same disadvantage as described above, namely that an opening for introducing the tool is indispensable, and apart from that this solution cannot easily be applied to a housing with two complementary housing parts which have to be connected at the edges of their adjacent wall portions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a housing with a locking structure which can be assembled and disassembled easily without providing an access for an additional tool at the side of the housing where the locking structure is present, so that the surface of the housing is not affected by the provision of the locking structure or any means to make the locking structure accessible.